Silent Paradise
by CrystalNight1
Summary: There has always been a comfortable silence between the two. Because they didn't need to talk. For now, they wanted to feel. /One-shot/


**A/N: A Bitzy fanfic. I must say, it came out better than I thought. Yeah. This is for Tiffani (takemejames) on Tumblr. This girl is flawless. She's so amazing. **

**I hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW and tell me what you thought. It seriously makes my day when I see you guys reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>There has always been a comfortable silence between the two. Either be it because of lack of thoughts or because they felt that they shouldn't talk. Mostly, it was the latter.<p>

She would walk, her hips moving right to left in a soft motion and he would bring the cigarette up to his lips and inhale, the smoke filling his lungs full. He parted his lips, moving the cigarette away from him and he blew out rings of smoke. It swiftly moved to her face and she coughed slightly, taking seat next to him on the hood of the old 1960 Cadillac.

He gave her a slight nod and she gave him her hand. Fitz grabbed the cigarette on his ear and placed it on her hand. She closed her hand and shoved him lightly with her elbow and Fitz passed her the lighter and she brought it up to the cigarette between her pink lips and turned it on, sucking in, her cheeks becoming hollow at the action.

They both sighed and leaned back on the hood, looking up at the starry night. The noise of the ravine reached their ears and Fitz scoffed at a couple hooking up in the back of the van.

"These guys are disgusting," the boy finally muttered.

She gave him a nod of disagreement and stared at him. "Yeah, like you aren't one of the junkies," she spat out, dragging at the cigarette again.

He coughed, threw the butt to the ground and craned his neck to look at Bianca smoking slowly and making smoke rings with her mouth - her pink lips. He stared her down, his eyes trailing her body, stopping at her hand resting at her hand. Groaning, her sat up with a blank face and got up from the hood, walking to the van a few feet away while leaving Bianca behind.

Fitz knocked on the window of the van and a guy inside hollered and another one yelled at him and five condoms were thrown outside and they fell on the ground. He kneeled down and grabbed the five packages and walked back to the car, tossing two to Bianca carelessly.

She sat up and looked at the afford said man, who shrugged and walked to the fireplace. Bianca got off the hood and rushed to walk next to him. The faced the large fire bon and Fitz smirked at a girl sitting down and began to talk to her, leaving Bianca to scoff at him.

"Fitz, you jerk," she muttered, throwing the condoms on the floor in front of him.

Fitz looked up at Bianca walking away to meet up with Ron-Ron and grinned at himself, staring the girl next to him with luscious eyes.

She stood in front of the junkie smoking pot and crossed her arms under her chest. The man sitting in front of her stopped laughing and brought the cigarette up to her. She bit her lip and grabbed his wrist, dragging him somewhere anywhere from Fitz.

* * *

><p>She finished putting her shirt on when Ron-Ron finished his second smoke and beer. He was staring out the window, not paying attention at the girl he just screwed and Bianca took that as a sign that he was done with her for the time being. She got out of the van they had found and her gaze landed on a man a few feet away leaning against the bark of a tree with his shirt slightly open. She rolled her eyes and walked the other way, ignoring his please for her to stop.<p>

"Fuck," she cursed when she grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

He gaped at her and the van. "Really? Screwing around with Ron-Ron?"

"Better fuck than you, Fitz," she retorted, pulling her hand away from his grasp.

He let out a humorless laugh and spit at the ground looking at her menacingly. "You know I –"

"Don't start with your bull –"

"Dammit Bee, lemme jus –"

"No!"

"Bianca!" He screamed, grabbing her arms and keeping her still from moving. "Look at me."

Her hand went flying and he grabbed his aching cheek.

"Go screw yourself, Fitz," she deadpanned, turning on her heel to walk away from him.

"Fuck you!" He yelled. "Go to hell DeSousa," he muttered, making her stop and turn to look at him.

"_What_?" She questioned, lips pursed and eyebrows high up. She dug her nails in the palms of her hands and bit her tongue to keep her rage to a minimum.

"You heard me, Bee. Come on, you know I like messing with girls," He tried to say, before she slapped him again.

"You inconsiderate bastard!" She bellowed. "You know exactly how I feel! You're such a _jerk_, Mark."

"Of course," he mumbled, scratching his scalp. "I knew screwing around with _you _for a long time was gonna have its toll. I knew it. God dammit."

"Then you shouldn't have slept with me the first time I came down here."

"That was _years_ ago, DeSousa."

"And? We keep messing around. Things _happen_, Mark."

She was pissed, and he knew it. Once she began to use his first name, he knew there was no going back with Bianca. She was going to unleash her inner demon on her, weather he liked it or not. He was going to suffer the consequences. And she was going to make him _suffer_ – one way or another.

"Like what?" He finally brought up, after a few minutes of silence.

"Like…I don't know," she admitted truthfully, making her hands fist.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I can show you something…" He said, looking at her.

She stared at him intently, her hand rising as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't slap me again."

She bit her lip, her hand resting on her chest, waiting for him to get close enough.

"I just," he breathed out, grabbing her hand in his. "I want to try something with you."

Her jaw trembled in anticipation. Was he going to sleep with her again? For the millionth time, was he going to drag her to the ravine and have his way with her?

As he got closer, Bianca sighed and Fitz smiled for the first time in ages.

Because she was going to harm him one day if he did that to her again.

And because there was a lack of thoughts and they didn't want to speak.

Instead, they wanted to _feel_.


End file.
